¿Quién es ella?
by RosemaryArmy
Summary: Sumary: Había algo, o mejor dicho alguien que incomodaba a Rin. Pero no a Yukio; al contrario: Se lo veía mas feliz desde que ELLA Estaba allí. Si había algo que deseaba descubrir, era quien era, que hacía allí y que clase de relación tenía con su hermano pequeño. Pésimo Summary, lo se. Primera vez que publico en fanfiction. YukioxOC Lean por favor :3


**Blablabla de la autora: Bueno, la verdad es que me encantan los OC. Por eso, quise inventar uno sobre Yukio, que es mi personaje favorito 3. Bueno, ojalá les guste y no quiero que me alaguen. Quiero críticas para ir cambiando el fanfic y que sea mas entretenido :3**

**Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, los derechos son todos de Kazue Kato a excepción de mi OC**

Era un atardecer de primavera. Rin, leía en su habitación un manga. Estaba acostado en su cama tapado con las sabanas hasta su pecho

-¿Por qué esta historia tiene que ser tan triste?-Dijo en voz baja. En ese momento, entró Yukio y se veía muy nervioso mientras se quitaba el traje de exorcista. Rin se preocupó ante este comportamiento.

–Hey, ¿te sucede algo? – N..No! –El castaño se colocó una camiseta blanca debajo de un suéter azul con cuello en corte en V negro.

– ¿ A donde irás? – Preguntó intrigado el mayor de los Okumura. –A la estación de tren. Contestó el menor de los hermanos. Fue hacia un espejo que estaba en la habitación y se acomodo el pelo .

– ¿A qué? – Déjame de interrogar. No te importa

–Esto hizo que Rin se sentara en la cama. –… ¿Quién es?

– Ah? – Yukio lo miro extrañado. – Es una chica, lose. Si no lo fuese me lo hubieras dicho –….Esta bien, me atrapaste. – Rin, saltó de la cama y fue directo a darle un abrazo. – ¡AL FIN! ¡TODA MI VIDA PENSÉ QUE ERAS GAY! – ¡NII-SAN! – Yukio le pego en la cabeza. –¡Es una amiga de la infancia!

–Espera.. ¿Tenías una amiga? ¿Por qué no la conocí? –…No importa. Me iré de aquí o se hará tarde. –Espera! Iré contigo, necesito tomar un poco de aire. – Esta bien, ven pero no molestes. – Esta bien!...Malhumorado…–

El mayor de los Okumura hace un puchero con su boca mientras se colocaba unas zapatillas. Así partieron hacia la estación. Yukio temblaba. Llegaron a esta y se sentaron en un banco.

–Y…¿Cómo es ella? –¿Quién? –La chica!

– Qué chic- Ah, Maci.

– Con que se llama Maci eh..

Rin empezó a darle pequeños codazos– Por que tan nervioso? Acaso te gus—

–¡NO! – Yukio se sonrojo como un tomate. El último tren de la noche pasaba enfrente de ellos. Paró y las puertas se abrieron. Las personas bajaban y bajaban. Pero no aparecía ELLA. Se sentó indignado en el banco de nuevo… hasta que oyó una voz femenina gritar.

– Yukio! YUKIO! – El castaño se dio vuelta y allí la vio: Una chica de estatura que a simple vista, parecía de 1,63m ; rubia de pelo largo y lacio hasta la cintura; y unos ojos azules. Vestía de una ropa simple pero linda a la vez.

– MACI! – El castaño fue corriendo hacia la rubia y la abrazó, dejando la cabeza de ella en su pecho. Rin, contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yukio miró a la rubia–

–¿Cómo has estado, Maci? – Seguían abrazados, no podían separarse de lo felices que estaban–

–Como que la has arruinado con esa frase – Rieron. Aunque por la risa, entendían que ambos estaban muy nerviosos y podrían decir cualquier cosa que no sea referido al tema. Volvieron a abrazarse. Aunque, conste, que Yukio debía agacharse por la estatura de la muchacha. Se acercó a su oído y le empezó a susurrar–

–Mi hermano, Rin, está aquí – Maci desvió un poco su cara para ver hacia un costado. Y allí vio al pelinegro sentado en el banco, casi dormido.

– Ese es el famoso Rin del que tanto me hablabas? – Echaron una carcajada. Decidieron soltarse de una vez y Yukio agarro la maleta de la chica.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – Dijo la chica

–Te llevaré la maleta, has viajado mucho hoy!

–Como odiaba cuando éramos niños y querías hacer todo por mi…Pero esta vez te dejaré hacerlo!

–Solo por el cansancio? –Ella asintió con la cabeza y provocó risas entre los adolescentes. Fueron a despertar a Rin. Cuando él lo pudo hacer noto la presencia de la rubia. Ella extendió su mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa en su cara.

–Mucho gusto, me llamo Kurosaki Maci. – Rin, por esta forma de saludar, se le apareció un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. El correspondió al saludo.

–Yo Okumura Rin! Mucho gusto, igual!

– Por cierto, Nii-san. Se quedará a vivir con nosotros. – ¡QUE CARAJOS! ¡¿Rin había escuchado bien lo que dijo Yukio?! Se quedaría a vivir con ellos! Eso significaría que tendría que ocultar su cola para que no note que es el hijo de Satanás! Aunque le agradaba la idea de vivir en la misma casa, o mejor dicho, residencia que una chica. Pero no dejaba de tener esas dudas. ¿Por qué Mephisto dejaría que una chica este SOLA En una residencia con 2 chicos que, para ella, uno era solo un desconocido más? Que se quede allí con ellos, le dejo en claro que iría a la escuela Cruz Verdadera. Tenía otra duda también: ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESA CHICA ESTABA CAMINANDO DEL BRAZO CON YUKIO?!

[En la residencia]

Yukio le enseñaba su habitación a Maci. Que, de casualidad, era la 603. Si, al lado de la suya. Por momentos pensaba que su hermano era un baboso. Rin fue a hablarle SERIAMENTE A su hermano.

– ¿Quien es ella?

–Te dije que una amiga de la infancia! –Suspiró.

–No quiero oír eso. ¿Por qué se queda en esta residencia? ¿Por qué yo no la conocí? Porque supuestamente, no tenías amigos cuando éramos pequeños.

– ¡No te importa! ¡No es de tu problema!

– ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ES?! ¡Se quedará a vivir con nosotros y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es! ¡¿Acaso no me dirás nada?! –El silencio reinaba en la sala. –

– ¡Esta bien! Si no me lo dirás, le preguntare yo mismo! – Así fue como Rin entro furiosamente en la habitación de la rubia bruscamente, con un grito que decía "¡Me debes explicaciones YA!"


End file.
